A Fruitless Strife
by FOXZILA44
Summary: Three clans, residing by the ocean, are just like any other clan, save for one detail: Toms have supremacy. She-cats have little to no say on clan matters and affairs, and are prohibited from taking control on such actions. It has remained as such for many generations. Featherkit is an ambitious cat who won't take no for an answer, and knows others feel the same.
1. Chapter 1

The cool breeze tasted salty, Featherkit finally figured out, on her fifth trip out of the nursery. She didn't know why, and was confused on the matter of it. She was quite inquisitive on it, and for her first five trips out, she would simply sit outside the nursery, ears perked, head tilted up, jaws ever so slightly parted. When she'd figured it out, she turned to her brother, Torrentkit, and interrupted him playing with some other kits but pouncing on him.

"The air is salty!" She squeaked, and he stared up at her in surprise, dark blue eyes round.

"Um… Okay? I'm in the middle of a game." He meowed, rolling out from under her, and shook out his fur. "We can talk about it later. Wanna play with us?" Featherkit's ears instantly perked.

"Yes!" She squeaked, tired of just playing with her brother. Now she'd get to play with other kits! He lead her over, to where other, older kits were playing.

"Hey! Featherkit is gonna join us- She's really good at pouncing." Torrentkit meowed with a wave of his stumpy tail, and all the cats stopped, looking over. Lemmingkit opened his mouth to speak, looking excited, but Brawnykit and Gullkit stepped forward.

"No she-cats allowed. They don't fight." Brawnykit growled, and Gullkit sneered in agreement. Both littermates blinked in surprise.

"What? Yeah they do." Featherkit gave a cross snort, "So let me play!"

"No." Gullkit responded, baring his teeth at his half-sister, and she huffed, crouching down, and pounced towards him. The kit sidestepped, and Featherkit fell down in a flurry of paws and tail. "See? You can't even hit me." He scoffed, and she growled in response, rolling and bouncing back up to her paws. She was about to leap again, only to see a soft white tail block her way.

"No fighting, Featherkit. Why don't you come inside?" Whiteflower crooned softly, stroking her tail along her kit's back, and Featherkit growled, shaking her tail off.

"No! I wanna play, but Brawnykit and Gullkit aren't letting me!" She complained stubbornly, stomping her tail on the ground. Whiteflower heaved a soft sigh, looking down at her daughter, and almost seemed to contemplate what she said.

"Why don't you let Featherkit play with you all?" Whiteflower asked softly, and most of the kits gathered around snorted.

"She's a she-cat though," Antkit protested, "She can't-"

"Nonsense, of course she can." The white and pale grey she-cat responded in a chide, "You are all kits, not apprentices."

"I don't think it's best to let her think it's alright this early on, Whiteflower." A brown and fawn tipped she-cat protested softly, but she had an almost dangerous look in her eyes.

"I don't see what the problem is, Blossomfawn." Whiteflower responded carefully, tail tip twitching as she looked at the queen across from her. The two exchanged glances of emotion that was unknown to Featherkit, and she watched with now wide eyes.

"She'll be bitterly disappointed when she's made an apprentice and won't be able to fight. You'll be doing her a favor, not letting her participate in such events right now." Blossomfawn crooned, sitting behind the toms. "Why, she can go and play with the other she-kits." The suggestion was followed by a flick of her tail tip towards said she-kits. The bundle of them were all merely sitting, talking and purring and batting at each others tails occasionally. It all looked dreadfully boring to Featherkit, who meowed her protest.

She saw her words had fallen upon deaf ears, though, as Whiteflower let out a breath through her pink nose, rolling her shoulders to look down at her daughter. "Why don't you go talk with them?"

"Because they don't wanna play fight. They just sit and talk!" Featherkit complained, turning to look up at her mother, tail sticking up indignantly in the air.

"You should too." Gullkit snapped, instantly causing the she-kit to turn on him, kitten fur fluffing up even more so out of anger along with bared teeth.

"Come." She squeaked out as her mother grabbed her by the scruff gently, hoisting her into the air with paws churning in protest. Featherkit was soon plopped down in front of the other four she-kits, whom all blinked owilishly at her for a few impending moments. "I surely don't have to introduce you to your own denmates, do I, Featherkit?" Whiteflower asked in a soft and teasing tone, and Featherkit grumbled out a 'no' in response. "I assumed as much." A tongue rasped across the kit's head, and Whiteflower had gone to speak with Willowfur soon after.

"Does anyone wanna play?" Featherkit then tried hopefully after she bounded back onto her paws. Frostkit's ears twitched, and she averted her clear blue eyes, pushing herself up to her paws.

"No thanks. That's not how it works." She said quietly, and her sister, Smallkit, bounced up too, shaking out her fur. The two kits were the oldest in the den, and would be made apprentices very soon, so Featherkit wasn't very surprised when they declined(it was disappointing, nonetheless).

"Yeah, you're gonna get in trouble!" Icekit squeaked, standing closely beside Frostkit. Icekit was in the youngest litter, and had seemed to taken Frostkit as some kind of role model. Frostkit turned after her statement, trotting elsewhere with Icekit on her heels and Smallkit at her side. Sunkit was the only one who remained, looking at a dejected and frustrated Featherkit.

"I'll play." She offered, fuzzy orange tail curling up in delight as Featherkit turned to her brightly.

"Really? Okay!" She purred out, kneading her paws in the ground for a moment. "We can act like there's an invasion on the clan! I'll act like I'm from TideClan, and you can protect the camp!" She suggested, and Sunkit seemed somewhat apprehensive, but gave a timid dip of her head nonetheless. "Okay, go!: Grr, CliffClan must be driven out! We can't have a clan stronger than TideClan!" She growled out, fur fluffed up. Sunkit giggled slightly, before standing tall, puffing out chest out.

"CliffClan will never be driven out! We are the strongest!" She protested, and Featherkit bared her teeth in response, crouching down.

"I'll show you who's strongest!" She roared out, lunging forward and grappling with the flat-faced she-kit, the two tumbling in a flurry of fur and tails. Featherkit seemed to have the upperhand, eventually pinning her denmate with a triumphant squeak.

"Haha! I, Spraystar, am victorious!" She cackled, only to squeal as she was suddenly caught off balance and was now pinned by Sunkit.

"Not so fast, Spraystar! My clan is stronger and therefore, wins!" Sunkit mewled in protest, reaching down to bite out Featherkit's throat, who howled in mock defeat and pain, writhing slightly for effect.

"Sunkit! What are you doing!?" The weight was lifted off Featherkit in one swoop, and she rolled onto her belly, looking at her denmate's paws flailing in the air as Brindlebreeze hauled her off, setting her down.

"I was just protecting the clan!" Sunkit mewled in protest, staring up at her mother with round, yellow eyes. Brindlebreeze sighed quietly, fur slowly lowering as she willed it.

"You know you can't do that, sweet… If Molewhisker saw you, you'd get a good boxing for that." The queen chided, casting Featherkit a glance, before looking back at Sunkit. "Let's get some rest, huh? Then, later, I'll teach you how to play 'Stalk the Moss'." She suggested, picking up her protesting kit, and turned tail, slipping into the nursery.

"Figures you could only get the flat-faced, half-blood cat to play with you." Gullkit sneered, trotting over with Brawnykit and Torrentkit in tow. She huffed, bouncing to her paws and shaking her fur out.

"Who cares? She's apart of this clan like any other cat!" Featherkit protested, and Gullkit just laughed in her face, Brawnykit snickering in response as well. Torrentkit seemed uncomfortable, shifting slightly on his paws as he listened to the banter.

"Yeah, but she's weird. She's different. Molewhisker isn't even her actual sire! She was lucky to not be kicked out- Especially for her face. I'm surprised Kitestar didn't have her drowned when she was first born." He continued, tail lashing, and the last retort caused Featherkit to involuntarily flinch. She glanced towards the nursery, before back at Gullkit, eyes narrowing.

"You must have a different sire than I do, because no way _mine_ would do that!" She snapped, causing the other to scoff at her answer.

"Well it's clear which litter he favorites, then." Came his smug response, and the breath hitched in her throat. Torrentkit also seemed taken aback, and growled out, cuffing Gullkit around his ear, ending his cackling. "What the heck!?" The kitten growled, looking at Torrentkit, whom stood to his full high. Torrentkit was more filled out than Gullkit, who was more lean, but with undeniably long legs like his father. It seemed clear though, at the time, who could outdo the other.

"Shut up! You can't say that because you don't really know!" Torrentkit snapped, baring his teeth slightly, and Gullkit hissed back, turning away.

"That wasn't aimed at you! But find, if you wanna be friends with a she-kit, go ahead!" Was the angry response, and he stormed away, Brawnykit following beside.

"Does he not realize we're littermates?" Featherkit snorted, feeling a little more glad that her brother seemed to be taking her side. She turned to him, but he was frowning at her, and she, in turn, frowned at this. "What?"

"You know you can't be arguing like that… I don't want you to get in trouble. They could kick you out of the clan!" Torrentkit protested. She snorted, waving her stumpy tail before giving a response.

"No way Kitestar would. Whiteflower wouldn't let him." Was her response, before she turned away, tail straight up in the air as she trotted off.


	2. Chapter 2

The following three moons had lead to the oldest litter becoming Frostpaw, Smallpaw and Brawnypaw. Larkpaw and Deerpaw had also become Larkwing and Deerspeckle, and today the four other apprentices would become warriors. Everyone was already gathered, Featherkit included. She technically wasn't permitted to view the ceremony, but her interest was too piqued to pass it up- She missed Larkwing and Deerspeckle's ceremony(she heard it wasn't that intense, considering they were she-cats), but she definitely wasn't going to miss this one.

Kitestar called the familiar summons from High Cliff, before leaping down, standing in front of the four apprentices. "Nightpaw, Scorchpaw, Ashypaw and Rainpaw; Do you all swear to uphold the warrior code, fight for your clan and for what's right, even at the cost of your own lives?" He inquired, all four apprentices answering with 'I do'. "Then by the power of myself and our ancestors, I grant you each your warrior names." He turned to the first, Nightpaw- A sleek black tom with white ears and a tail to match. "Nightpaw, from now on, you will be Nightstone. We appreciate your cunning attitude, and welcome you as a full warrior of CliffClan." The gesture was made, and Nightstone stepped back. Scorchpaw was Scorchscowl, Ashypaw become Ashyswipe, and Rainpaw was dubbed Rainhowl. The clan called out their name excitedly, grateful to welcome new, male warriors in the clan.

Featherkit was excited as well. She knew her turn(for apprenticeship, at least) wasn't far away. And the day for it did come quite quickly, surprisingly enough. Only a moon or so later, she was named Featherpaw, along with Torrentpaw, and not to leave out Gullpaw, Sharppaw, Windpaw and Antpaw.

The apprentices' den was crowded, with eight apprentices, but they made the best. Featherpaw was pawned off with Frostpaw and Smallpaw, in the corner of the den nearest the entrance. It was also the coldest and most available place for draft, but she had no choice, being a she-cat. Frostpaw and Smallpaw seemed open, though, ready to greet her, and she was thankful for that. She heard her mentor calling her, and quickly bounded out of the den.

She skidded to a halt in front of very pretty pale brown she-cat, her fur dotted and dashed with darker brown flecks, including her nose. Wrenflower had become her mentor, and she looked ready to share her knowledge with Featherpaw, pale blue eyes welcoming. "Let's go explore the outside, how about that?" She proposed, and Featherpaw wriggled in agreement, and they were soon out of camp. It was only a view to behold because of the vast expanse of land. Where they were immediately was only sandy cliff and stone, a few scraggly bushes dotting here and there. Further out was tall, dry grass, and beyond their territory was a forest, thick and lush.

"Wow… Can we go to the forest?" She instantly asked, excitement bubbling up at the thought of what really lay in the unknown. Wrenflower chuckled softly at this, but gave a shake of her head.

"No, not today. The forest is not our territory. We rarely go, only when we are in dire need for prey." She explained, trotting off towards the cliff.

"Oh… Why? We could just expand, I mean, no other clans are up here." She persisted, trotting beside her mentor to keep up.

"It's full of owls. They are very dangerous, and can easily snatch a cat your size." She explained once more.

"But we hunt eagles and falcons! Those are really big! Wouldn't that be the same?"

"We're at a disadvantage under the trees. We don't have open space to move around, like out here."

"But- Hrm… Okay." Featherpaw was a little distraught at her mentor's answers, but didn't say anything more as they approached the cliff. The sight before them this time, was a breathtaking sight indeed. The cliff dropped down at a shear angle below them, but beyond that was soft sand, and further were a few rocky structures, blossoming out into an endless expanse of deep, blue water.

"Wow… Is that the ocean?" Featherpaw asked quietly, her voice nothing more than just a breath in the wind.

"Yes, it is. Quite pretty, isn't it? You'll get a closer look when you attend the gathering, but that territory is not ours to cross." Wrenflower answered, standing tall with her muzzle up as pale blue orbs scanned the scape of sand and water. "Let me show you our border with BeachClan." She then turned, suddenly bounding off along the cliff at a swift pace. Featherpaw scrambled after her, feeling on edge momentarily as they ran so close, and she desperately tried to keep up with her mentor. The feeling of the wind, though, blowing through her fur, between her legs as she ran...

She almost thought she could fly. It was amazing.

It was short lived, though(at least, the time she appreciated it was), for soon they were following down a rocky ravine. It wasn't too difficult to scale when Featherpaw followed Wrenflower verbatim, but having to stretch her legs out was more difficult, considering her size. Finally, they reached the bottom, which lead off into sandy and scraggly grass. She could smell the difference between the clans; CliffClan smelled more similar to the clay in the cliff, while BeachClan smelled more like, well… Beach. Salty and breathy, almost.

"This is the border?" She squeaked, looking at Wrenflower, whom nodded, checking over it.

"It could use some remarking… I'll let Owlfire know." She commented, looking over as something caught her attention.

"Why don't you do it?" She asked, and her mentor gave her a short response.

"Only toms do." Oh. That figured. Featherpaw finally caught on, looking over where her mentor was looking, and saw an approaching patrol. These cats appeared more… Built, in some aspects. Their fur also seemed a little thicker, but again, that could just be the build.

The lead of the patrol was a tom- In fact, the whole patrol was toms- And he was very curt as he approached. A ruddy brown tom, to which Wrenflower addressed as Shrubfur. "This your new apprentice?" Asked another tom inquisitively, padding up with curious yellow eyes. He seemed more lean, and was black and grey.

"Yes, Swiftcrawl. This is Featherpaw." Wrenflower introduced, and said apprentice didn't respond, giving the toms a skeptical once-over.

"She looks well-built. Perfect for a hunter." He complimented, and Featherpaw wasn't sure if he was just being smug, or truly meant it. Either way, though, it warmed her ears, and she ducked her head slightly, tail waving behind her. It was rare to receive compliments like that in her own clan.

"I bet she will be." Wrenflower responded, her tone somewhat guarded, but seemed approachable nonetheless.

"Stop being so kindly with the enemies." Featherpaw's blue eyes darted up to a large dark brown tom, whom bumped into Swiftcrawl at these words. The tom seemed taken aback, but shut his jaws, uttering out a 'sorry, Nettlewhisker'. The large tom growled faintly, looking at the two she-cats. "Good day." He muttered in a none-too-friendly voice, stalking forward and spraying, before continuing on his way. Swiftcrawl bid them a more friendly farewell with a wave of his tail, bounding after his clanmates.

"Why was he so friendly?" Featherpaw asked, sniffing the air before looking up at her mentor. Wrenflower didn't answer at first, her eyes trailing after the patrol. She twitched an ear as Featherpaw repeated her question, turning to look at the apprentice.

"Who, Swiftcrawl? Some cats just are. I don't think he completely agrees with the whole systems the clans are built on. He's more of a 'pro' kinda cat towards equality between all." A sigh left her nostrils as her head lifted, gaze taking in the stretched out land ahead, partially sheltered by rocks of the like. "There are a few cats like that in all the clans. They believe that it was not always as such, and the dictation could, and was, different. They do what they can, try to change it- A fruitless struggle, really. It usually occurs within the few days of being a warrior, and they are then shut down. Don't go further into it."

Featherpaw's brows furrowed as she listened. It didn't make… Sense. If they really believed in what they thought was right, wouldn't more effort be put behind it? "They must really not believe in it, then." She mewled, looking up again, and Wrenflower turned.

"Maybe, maybe not. They just don't have a lot of room to speak on the matter- Tom or she-cat." She ended it there, tail swishing behind her as she started off. "Come, now. I'll conclude the tour, and if you're not feeling tired, we'll begin with hunting basics."

Featherpaw's eyes narrowed slightly as her mentor started off, and she bit back another retort. _I'll show them._ She decided silently, bounding after Wrenflower.


End file.
